A Little Lie
by kr-han
Summary: Karena berbagai alasan, semuanya berubah. Semuanya menjadi gelap, dan kosong. Tak ada warna kecuali hitam.


Karena berbagai alasan, semuanya berubah.

Semuanya menjadi gelap, dan kosong.

Tak ada warna kecuali hitam.

.

* * *

.

 **A Little Lie  
written by Khairunnisa Han**

 **T | Romance, Drama  
**

 **Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyo  
**.

* * *

.

"Dia tidak ikut, Kageyama?"

Kepalanya terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaan singkat itu. Iya, seharusnya mereka selalu bersama meski terlihat tak akrab. Semuanya tahu itu. Tapi sekarang Kageyama Tobio itu datang sendiri dengan kepala merunduk. Tidak seperti—

"Tidak terlihat seperti dirimu, _Ou-sama_."

Sekarang, orang yang berbeda bicara padanya. Tobio masih menunduk, tak ingin menjawab. Ini memang bukan dirinya, dan dia tahu benar akan hal itu. Mungkin—hanya mungkin—dua orang itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tapi dia tak peduli.

Lantas mereka bertiga berjalan, dan suasana menjadi canggung. Entah kenapa mereka rindu seseorang yang akan membuat suasana mencair. Sementara satu di antara ketiganya adalah orang yang paling canggung karena dihadapkan dengan dua orang yang tak bisa akrab.

"Aku sebaiknya kembali," Tobio memutar tubuhnya. "Kalau begini," katanya, "aku seperti mengganggu kencan kalian. Ah, ya, aku harus kemba—"

"Kau tahu? Kalau bukan Tadashi yang mengajakku, aku tak akan pergi. Lagipula, kita akan bertemu dengan yang lain." Dia memotong dialog Tobio tanpa rasa bersalah. Kemudian jarinya membetulkan letak kacamata. "Nanti," katanya, "kita akan bertemu yang lain. Jadi, kau harus tetap datang."

"Tsukishima…." Tobio tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Lalu matanya memandang lurus seseorang yang berjalan dengan mengamit lengan Tsukishima Kei. Wajahnya sangat buruk karena tak dapat mengukir sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih, Yama—maaf, Tadashi. Ah! Kenapa kalian menikah? Nama kalian sama-sama Tsukishima dan aku tak tahu harus memanggil kalian bagaimana!" dia mulai terdengar seperti Kageyama Tobio yang lama.

Yama—salah—Tsukishima Tadashi mengulum sebuah senyum. Dia menyikut pinggang Kei begitu melihat wajah Tobio. "Dengar," bisiknya, "dia sudah terdengar seperti Kageyama yang kita kenal." Tadashi senang dengan hal itu, dan entahlah dengan Kei. "Kalau kalian bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Hati Tobio sudah lebih ringan. Jadi, rasanya tak asalah mendengar sedikit pertanyaan mengenai _dia_. "Aku belum sempat melamar," lantas Tobio berjalan sambil menerawang dirgantara. "Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak sanggup. Saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, dia selalu bertanya _siapa_ , dan aku tak sanggup menjawab."

Mereka diam lagi, meski tidak lagi ada atmosfer canggung. Semuanya berkat Kei. Tak ada lagi percakapan hingga mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Di sana, sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu—dan karena beberapa alasan, beberapa manusia tidak hadir.

"Sawamura- _san_ , Sugawara- _san_ , _hisashiburi_!" Tobio menghampiri mereka, dan sayangnya dia tak dapat memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

Namun di belakangnya, Tadashi datang dan memukul pundaknya. "Kau lupa? Bukan Sugawara, tapi Sawamura. Aku tak pernah ingat kalau ingatanmu seburuk itu!" Tadashi mengoceh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Atau karena Tobio sedang aneh?

"Sangat buruk seperti biasanya, ya, _Ou-sama_." Tidak ada hari bagi Kei untuk tidak meledek Tobio. Bahkan setelah mereka lulus dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih dewasa.

"Sudah. Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai Kageyama bisa terbiasa dengan kondisi ini," Sawamura Koushi tersenyum hangat. Masih sama seperti waktu-waktu yang telah terlalui.

Sementara itu, Daichi menggiring mereka untuk berjalan. "Hari ini, aku yang traktir. Sayang sekali mereka tidak datang—"

"Jangan marah, Da-i-chi."

"Koushi!"

Wajahnya memerah, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tsukki—"

"Namamu juga Tsukishima."

" _Gomen_ , kebiasaan."

"Ada apa?"

"Sayang ya, yang datang hanya sedikit."

"Ya."

Sementara mereka berdua saling menempel.

Dari dalam hatinya, Tobio cemburu. Sangat cemburu hingga rasanya ingin membuang dirinya ke tempat sampah. Lalu dia menghela napas dengan berat, membiarkan uap mengepul dari mulutnya. Musim dingin, dan malam. Benar-benar dingin.

"Kageyama!" seseorang datang, dan berjalan di samping Tobio. "Kau ingat aku tidak?" jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat di ujung hidungnya sendiri.

Tobio menautkan alisnya, dia ingat—tapi dia tidak. "Tidak," dan dia memilih jawaban itu.

"Dasar brengsek—"

"Oh, Tanaka- _san_!" Tobio asal tebak. Satu-satunya manusia dengan kosa kata kasar paling banyak yang dia kenal adalah Tanaka Ryuunosuke. " _Hisashiburi_. Kau sendiri?" itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah diajukan Tobio. Sudah jelas di matanya kalau Ryuu sendirian. "Dan kau punya rambut. Aku jadi sedikit tak bisa mengenalimu."

Ryuu mengusap kepalanya, akhir-akhir ini rambut memang tumbuh di kepalanya. "Oh ya, Kageyama, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Matanya menatap lurus Tobio dari atas sampai bawah. "Di mana dia?" dan itu pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tanaka!" lalu Koushi datang entah dari mana dan memukul kepala Ryuu. "Tidak baik bertanya begitu pada Kageyama. Bukankah sebelumnya sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyinggung topik itu?"

Sementara di belakang Koushi, Daichi mulai mengeluarkan aura yang aneh. "Kalau kau bicara tentang itu, semua rambutmu akan kucukur habis, Tanaka." Itu ancaman yang paling sadis untuk Ryuu, menurut Daichi. Habisnya, Ryuu baru mempunyai rambut.

"Tidak. Tidak masalah," dia memutar bola matanya dengan canggung. Netranya bergerak acak karena suasana hatinya yang tak tentu. "Rasanya, aku memang harus kembali. Maafkan aku…."

Tobio benar-benar berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat membelah angin. Dia tak peduli panggilan-panggilan dari teman dan kakak-kakak kelasnya itu lagi. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan menenangkan diri. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya menjadi tak terkontrol di depan yang lainnya nanti.

-o-

Bukan karena perkataan mereka. Itu bukan salah mereka. Tobio tahu itu. Dia yang paling paham tentang dirinya, karena itu dia menjauh dari mereka. Baginya, merusak pertemuan karena emosinya yang tak tentu adalah hal yang sangat buruk.

Dia tak tahu ke mana akan pergi tadinya. Tobio hanya mengikuti kakinya melangkah sesuai perasaannya, dan dia berhenti di sini. Sebuah rumah yang dikenalnya. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu, dan muncul seorang gadis.

"Tobio- _nii_ ," gadis itu tak terlihat kaget karena melihat Tobio. "Kalau mencari _Nii-chan_ ," katanya, "dia ada di kamar. Lagipula, kalaupun tidak kuberitahu, kau sudah tahu. Nah, silakan!"

Tobio melepas sepatu dan mantelnya, dan dia menyesal karena tak dapat tersenyum dengan baik. " _Arigatou_ , Natsu," suaranya pelan merambat di udara, namun tersampaikan dengan baik. Dengan itu, dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, dan Tobio tak berniat untuk segera menjawab. Dia melangkah masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dalam diam. Seperti bukan dirinya. Matanya memandang lurus ke si pemilik kamar yang duduk di sudut ranjang dengan memeluk kakinya. Ada banyak rindu yang disampaikan Tobio dari netranya.

"Siapa?"

Tobio masih diam tak menjawab. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kumpulan surai oranye itu, dan mengusaknya dengan lembut. "Ini aku," hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

"Kageyama?" kepalanya terangkat, dan matanya terbuka. Kedua netra cokelat itu bergerak acak mencari letak Tobio. Tapi tak pernah ketemu. "Maaf, aku tak tahu kau di mana," dia berkata lirih, dan hati Tobio nyeri mendengarnya.

Lalu hening menyertai keduanya. Hanya Tobio yang bergerak untuk duduk di sampingnya, dan menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu Tobio. Mereka tak bicara satu sama lain, dan hanya diam untuk beberapa saat dan beberapa alasan.

"Kageyama," dia memanggil Tobio dengan pelan. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi _setter_ timnas?" pertanyaan itu muncul. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk," lanjutnya, "dan kau masih meluangkan waktu untukmu. Padahal, Tokyo dan Miyagi itu jauh. Terima kasih," bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Perih. Tak ada kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Tobio saat itu. Karena malaikat kecilnya, sejak hari itu kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat. Dia tidak lagi ceria, tidak berisik, dan tidak menjadi antusias.

"Hinata," akhirnya Tobio berani memanggil namanya. "Aku tidak begitu senang menjadi _setter_ timnas."

Hinata Shoyo mengangkat kepalanya dahi bahu Tobio. Sekarang, dia tahu di mana Tobio berada—di sebelah kirinya. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau mau dari dulu?" netra cokelatnya bergerak acak lagi.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku," katanya, "selama kau ada, maka aku adalah yang terbaik. Sebaliknya, selama ada aku, maka kau adalah yang terbaik. Saat aku berada di lapangan, aku selalu ingin memberikan _toss_ untuk _spiker_ favoritku. Tapi dia tak ada."

Shoyo terdiam, lalu dia meringkuk di atas ranjang. Menjadikan paha Tobio sebagai bantalnya. Dia tidak tahu betul kalau untaian kalimat Tobio itu ditujukan kepadanya, tapi dia merasa memang begitu.

"Kage—"

"Tobio."

"A—apa?"

"Panggil aku dengan nama depanku, Shoyo."

Diam lagi, dan canggung menyelimuti mereka. Sebelumnya, Tobio tak pernah menyebut Shoyo dengan nama depannya. Pun sebaliknya. Mereka dekat, tapi tak sedekat yang terlihat.

"Maksudku," Tobio membuka lagi pembicaraan. "Tentang yang tadi itu, aku ingin kau berada di dekatku sebagai _spiker_. Tapi, tidak bisa…." Tangannya menutupi kedua matanya. Tobio ingin menangis untuk beberapa alasan.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari Shoyo. Dia masih mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara. Terlebih, setelah terdengar isakan halus dari Tobio. "Aku ingin menyentuh bola. Aku ingin memukulnya. Aku ingin menginjakkan kakiku lagi. Aku ingin bermain. Aku ingin bermain. Aku ingin terus bermain. Tapi, dunia ini … dunia ini terlalu kejam…."

"Shoyo—"

"Aku merindukannya. Lapangan. Tapi sekarang, aku tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali hitam. Gelap sekali di sini," Shoyo juga sama. Dia ingin menangis. Matanya menatap kosong entah ke mana. Shoyo tak lagi tahu arah mana yang ditatapnya. "Kalau saja," katanya dengan suara yang parau, "kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi…."

"Ya," suara Tobio lebih parau lagi.

.

* * *

.

Pengumuman sudah dibuat. Tepat sebelum olimpiade di mulai. Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Menjadi _starting player_ bagi tim nasional adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Terlebih, di sana, mereka berdiri bersama pemain hebat yang lain.

"Kageyama!" dia menyikut orang di sebelahnya. Tersenyum lebar. "Dengar itu? Dengar? Aku jadi _starting player_. Aku menjadi bagian dari timnas! Bukankah itu keren? Itu terdengar sangat keren 'kan?"

Kageyama Tobio tak ingin menjawab tadinya. Tapi manusia kecil di sebelahnya itu berisik. "Jangan senang dulu," katanya, "karena kalau kau bermain jelek, kau akan diganti, Hinata." Lalu dia tertawa dalam hati. Tawa yang jahat.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mau diganti!" Hinata Shoyo menatap Tobio dengan pandangan sebal. Tapi dia tidak banyak mendapat tekanan. Tidak seperti latih tanding pertama melawan Aoba Johsai—yang terjadi sudah bertahun-tahun lalu. Lalu sudut bibirnya naik, "Hee? Aku sudah lebih baik daripada yang dulu, Kageyama- _kun_. Kalau kau egois lagi, kau akan dicadangkan."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Hinata _boge_!" Tobio mengejek Shoyo lagi. Sudah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun, dan kata-kata hinaannya tetap satu itu. Sudah jelas bahwa dia bukanlah Kageyama Tobio yang masih bersekolah di Kitagawa Daichi.

-o-

Hari berikutnya datang. Pelatih berdiri di depan barisan pemain, dan kepala Tobio tak berhenti berputar untuk mencari sosok berkepala oranye itu. Tidak ada di mana-mana. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

" _Coach_!" pintu gedung terbuka, dan Shoyo muncul dengan wajah yang merah. "Maafkan aku karena terlambat. Aku bangun kesiangan, dan baru saja lari dari stasiun."

"Dari stasiun?" pelatih menatap Shoyo dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. Karena stasiun itu jaraknya tidak dapat dikatakan dekat. Bukannya dia meremehkan kekuatan lari Shoyo, tapi dia mencemaskan stamina Shoyo.

Tobio menautkan sepasang alisnya. Tubuhnya memancarkan aura gelap. " _BOGE_! HINATA _BOGE_!" dia berteriak. Tak ada yang menghalanginya untuk berteriak. Karena setiap manusia yang berada dalam gedung itu tahu kalau Tobio pasti akan mengatakan hal itu.

Pelatih meniup peluitnya, dan menepuk tangan. "Ya, karena Hinata sudah sampai, mari kita mulai latihannya. _Warming up_!"

-o-

Satu minggu sebelum olimpiade, dan mereka kembali mendengarkan pengumuman _starting player_. Selama pengumuman itu, Tobio mengharapkan namanya dan nama Shoyo dipanggil. Lalu, namanya memang dipanggil. Tapi tidak dengan nama Shoyo.

Tangan Tobio terangkat, " _Coach_." Dia menginginkan kebenaran lebih dari siapapun. "Sebelumnya, kau menyebut nama Hinata. Kenapa sekarang namanya tak ada?" Tobio sangat ingin tahu kebenarannya. Lalu pandangannya berputar untuk mencari sosok itu. "Ke mana perginya si bodoh itu!" dia mengumpat saat tak menemukan Shoyo.

"Kau tidak dengar apapun, Kageyama?" pelatih itu menatap Tobio dengan pandangan yang bingung. "Hinata mengalami kecelakaan, dan dia tidak lagi memungkinkan untuk menjadi atlet voli. Sangat disayangkan untuk kehilangan pemain sehebat dirinya."

"Apa!?"

.

 _Selama ada aku, kau adalah pemain terbaik._

.

"Omong kosong!" Tobio mengumpat, dan semuanya tahu itu tertuju tidak pada pelatih. Umpatan Tobio selalu tertuju pada Shoyo seorang. " _Coach_ , boleh aku tahu di mana dia?"

"Lalu kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus tahu keadaan si bodoh itu."

"Lantas bagaimana kali berlatih tanpa _regular setter_ kami?"

"Aku tak peduli!" Tobio hampir berteriak. "Bahkan aku tak peduli kalau namaku dicopot dari _starting player_. Katakan padaku, di mana Hianta sekarang!?" dia keras kepala. Lebih keras kepala dari siapapun.

.

 _Kapan kau akan sembuh dari kebodohanmu itu, Hinata?_

.

Pintu terbuka, dan Tobio dapat melihat Shoyo di sana. Shoyo duduk di atas ranjangnya, dan selang infus terhubung padanya. "Siapa di sana?" Shoyo bertanya begitu mendengar pintu terbuka. Matanya yang tertutupi perban tidak dapat melihat kalau Tobio datang menemui.

"Ini aku."

"Oh, Kageyama. Kau datang menemuiku?" pertanyaan retorik itu tak seharusnya dilontarkannya. Itu karena dia bodoh melebihi apapun. "Harusnya kau tak datang. Padahal aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memberitahukan hal itu padamu. Ini memalukan."

"Kau akan berhenti bermain?" Tobio berjalan mendekat. Tangannya mencengkram tepi ranjang rumah sakit. "Katakan padaku kalau jawabannya tidak, Hinata."

"Kau harusnya latihan—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hinata _boge_!"

"Ya. Aku akan berhenti."

Tobio terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kenapa?" suaranya pelan. Dia takut dengan kenyataan sekarang.

"Apa menurutmu aku dapat bermain lagi?" suaranya berubah parau. "Dokter sudah mengatakannya. Mataku rusak! Mataku rusak, Kageyama! Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku bisa melihat bola? Aku tidak akan pernah jadi atlet lagi seumur hidupku. Karena mataku … mataku tak dapat kugunakan lagi…."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar?"

"Bukan begitu, Hina—"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT, KAGEYAMA!"

Shoyo memang sering berteriak. Tapi teriakan itu baru didengar oleh Tobio. Terdengar seperti amarah, frustasi, dan kekecewaan yang besar. "Maafkan—"

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Tapi—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Dengar dulu—"

"KUBILANG TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan serangan cepat kita?_

 _Akan jadi apa lapangan tanpa dirimu?_

.

Tobio kembali ke gedung olahraga tempatnya berlatih. Dia pergi menghadap pelatih dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Baguslah kau kembali—"

" _Coach_ , izinkan aku libur. Otakku sedang tidak beres," begitu katanya. Suaranya parau dan matanya memerah. Pelatih itu dapat melihat kalau Tobio habis menangis entah di mana itu. "Tolong—"

"Setelah kecelakaan itu, Hinata pernah bilang sesuatu padaku. Kau mau dengar?" pelatih itu menawarkan sesuatu. Meski dia sendiri tahu kalau Tobio tak akan benar-benar mendengarnya. "Kau harus memenangkan setiap pertandingan, Kageyama. Dia ingin kau menang dan terus menang. Bukan hanya karena dirimu, tim, dan negara ini. Tapi juga untuknya. Menanglah, dan terus menanglah untuk Hinata."

Tobio diam. Dia jatuh terduduk di lapangan yang licin itu. Suara decihan terdengar keras bersamaan dengan decitan sepatu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia tidak biasa tanpa Shoyo.

.

 _Kalau kau tidak ada, apakah aku tetap menjadi pemain terbaik?_

 _Katakan padaku!_

.

Hari pertama, Shoyo datang. Tapi tak dapat dikatakan dia menonton pertandingan tersebut. Dia datang untuk mendengar semuanya. Adiknya, Natsu, duduk di sebelahnya dan membantu menceritakan. Tapi sekeras apapun dia menahannya, Shoyo tidak bisa lagi. Egonya sangat besar untuk bermain di lapangan.

"Aku ingin bermain…."

Natsu melihat Shoyo menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia paham sebesar apa keinginan Shoyo untuk berada di lapangan. Kakaknya itu sudah banyak berlatih untuk hari ini, dan dia tak ada di lapangan.

"Bagaimana Kageyama?"

Matanya melirik tim nasional yang sedang mengambil _time out_ pertama. Tobio menatap tepat ke Shoyo. Matanya memancarkan kerinduan yang besar. Natsu dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. Ketika mata Tobio bertemu dengan mata Natsu, entah kenapa mereka seperti sedang bertelepati.

"Karena _Nii-chan_ ada di sini, maka Tobio- _nii_ adalah pemain terbaik."

"Tapi aku tidak ada di lapangan…."

"Tobio- _nii_ juga menyayangkan hal itu. Dia ingin bermain di panggung yang sama denganmu, _Nii-chan_."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Matanya."

Sementara itu, Tobio terus bermain dengan setengah hati. Apapun itu, hal yang paling diinginkannya adalah bermain bersama Shoyo. Tapi setidaknya sekarang, Shoyo datang dan duduk di sana. Hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Sejak hari itu, Tobio tak ingin tahu dan tak ingin mencari tahu detail tentang kecelakaan itu. Karena jika dia tahu, dia tidak akan dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak balas dendam. Tobio ingin mengutuk penyebab kecelakaan itu.

.

* * *

.

Setelah diselimuti sunyi, tangan Tobio akhirnya bergerak. Tangan itu mengusak-usak kumpulan surai oranye dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku," katanya dengan pelan. Dia jarang menangis, sepertinya. Kali ini dia menangis karena Shoyo.

Tangan Shoyo menangkap tangan Tobio. Jari-jarinya menyelinap di antara jari-jari Tobio. Sejauh yang diingatnya, kekuatan jari-jari itu sudah bertambah. Tim nasional memang hebat.

"Tobio," untuk pertama kalinya Shoyo memanggil nama itu. Tapi tidak ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tobio mengeratkan genggamannya. " _Na_ , Shoyo," katanya, "aku punya suatu permintaan." Dia benar-benar mengeratkan genggamannya. Kalimatnya berhenti di pangkal lidah, dan Tobio berusaha keras untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin mengganti namamu dari Hinata menjadi Kageyama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mata Shoyo terbuka lebar. Tangannya melepas genggaman itu, dan meraba-raba sekitar. Sampai akhirnya tangannya berhasil menangkup kedua pipi Tobio—meski agak kasar. "Apa kau serius?" matanya memandang lurus, meski itu mengarah ke hidung Tobio.

Tobio mengangguk. "Aku tidak bercanda," dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Shoyo dengan halus. Lalu menempelkan dahi mereka. "Kalau kau keberatan, aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Jawaban itu berhasil membuat kedua mata Tobio melebar. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya jika saja ditolak. "Terima kasih," sahutnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat cahaya lagi. Kalau denganmu, mungkin bisa."

"Mungkin."

.

 _Saat itu kita sama-sama berbohong 'kan?_

 _Dengan keadaan matamu itu, tak akan ada cahaya yang dapat kaulihat._

 _Tapi mungkin, aku bisa memberikanmu cahaya dalam bentuk lain._

 _Kalaupun itu tak terwujud, aku rasa kau tak pernah mempermasalahkan kebohongan kecil ini._

.

.

 **-Fin-**

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

My first KageHina sebenernya mau pake TsukiHina, tapi karakternya lebih masuk ke Kageyama. Walaupun kemungkinan besar ini FF penuh dengan failure dan feeling-nya tidak tersampaikan dengan benar. Aku cuma pengen iseng aja bikin FF yang agak-agak nge-drama gitu. Terus gimana kepribadian KageHina bisa berubah karena suatu kejadian. Walaupun jadinya gak sebagus ekspektasi, dan judulnya juga gak banget :v

Yosh, pokoknya yang baca jangan lupa kasih review yaa :3

Sign,  
Khairunnisa Han


End file.
